Ledas/Items
*Prince Vegeta Saga *Lauto Saga *Stomping Grounds Saga *Planet Earth Saga *Reunion Saga *Fulfillment Saga Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem (cameo) The Last Saiyan Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Other World saga Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC |nicknames = Monkey, Ape, Kid |species = |gender = Male |birthplace = The Royal City, |birth = June 7, 733 Age |death = |birth power level = 418 |max power level = 59,000,000 (base) (as of the end of Cold Vengeance) |pronouns = 僕 (ぼく), 私 (わたくし), 己 (おれ), 拙者 (せっしゃ) |height = 4'5" |weight = 77 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Grey |rank = Super Elite, Soldier in the |family = Lascon (grandfather) Layeeck (father) Cyleria (mother) Nir (son) The Benefactor (ki brother) Lauto (ki brother) Cuber (temporary fusee) Vegeta (best friend) Ryori (roommate) Mrs. Fanshi (Caretaker) Chaiva (Cougar) |voice actor = Destructivedisk }} Ledas' Items Battle Armor (Frieza) Ledas' first armor was black with red shoulder pads, which included the crotch and side guards for armor. He also wore white boots and black/red/grey fingerless gloves with it. Additionally, he wore a short-sleeved black jumpsuit with long pants under the armor. This armor was the only one that Ledas kept throughout the series, and he occasionally wore pieces of it on Earth. He left the chest piece in his pod at all times. Ceremonial Armor (Frieza) This rarely used armor piece, which was ornate and colored red and gold, was the same type of armor as Ledas' standard battle armor mentioned above. Also included were side guards, ankle guards, wrist guards, boots, and a unique black/silver/gold full undersuit. Due to it only having use as a ceremonial piece (and being quite uncomfortable), Ledas never chose to wear it in battle. However, he did keep it with him in his pod, and like his other possessions, it silently traveled with him throughout the story. Battle Armor (Cooler) Ledas' standard armor was switched to Cooler's type upon landing on Guva's outpost. It was black with a green shoulder pauldron, and consisted of the chest piece as well as the side guards. Ledas' boots were recolored from being white to being grey. Ledas wore the same fingerless gloves with this set that he had worn with the Frieza armor sets. Additionally, he wore a black sleeveless undersuit with long pants underneath the armor. Scouter Ledas' only scouter was the one given to him by his father in the second chapter of The Forgotten. It was a cyan scouter. He used it until Lieme taught him to sense energy, but he still kept it with him afterwards, only to use as a communicator with his fellow soldiers. It was eventually destroyed during the rebel attack of Planet Cooler 92. Wrist Guard Elegantly crafted, this wrist guard was given to Ledas by Guva. It was Guva's original armor piece and was incredibly well made. Not only was it ornate (and purple!), but it was extremely hard, made of katchin, the hardest material in the universe. It had a blunt edge on the side nearest the wrist, and was sharpened to a point on the side nearest the elbow. Ledas wore it on his left wrist, even when not wearing other armor. Space Pods Ledas used a multitude of space pods. Originally, he never owned one, instead using whatever was available in the docks when he went on missions for Frieza. Upon arriving on Planet 92, he kept his old pod in the shipyards, but did not use it again at all. He acquired a Cooler-style pod and used that one for the rest of The Forgotten. It was confiscated by Cardinal and was destroyed when the Earth was blown up at the end of the Planet Earth Saga. Of course, it was brought back when the planet was wished back, although it is not seen again in the story. In Cold Vengeance, however, that space pod was destroyed by Yuki just before she destroyed Typhon, and Ledas was given a new one by the Mrovians. # Space Pod in Layeeck's Team - Used only once. Destroyed along with Planet Vegeta. # King Vegeta's Specialized Pod - Used once, on Ledas' first official mission. Destroyed along with Planet Vegeta. # Frieza's Space Pods - Used for eight missions, starting when Ledas and Vegeta went on their first mission for Frieza. They were not destroyed during the Genocide of the Saiyans, instead being kept on the tyrant's ship. It is likely that they were destroyed some time afterwards; at the very latest, they would have been destroyed when Frieza's ship was destroyed on Namek. # Elite Space Pod - The damaged pod that Ledas acquired on his final mission for Frieza. After it was repaired, it was sturdy enough to travel to Planet Cooler 92 and crash land without being damaged. It was put into the shipyards after that, as it would be unseemly for Ledas to not use a proper pod for the installation he was on. At the end of the Stomping Grounds Saga, Ledas returned to this pod and retrieved his possessions from it, but did not take it with him. He used the Plantain pod to travel to Earth, because it was in better condition. This pod was likely destroyed sometime before the start of the Reunion Saga when the Natives of Planet Cooler 92 rebelled and destroyed the PTO outpost. # Plantain Member Pod - Used primarily starting in the second saga. It is different from the Frieza pods in that it is a light blue color, has pointed edges, and the window is triangular, not round. Ledas' has a blue band to denote it as his (whereas Banas' has a yellow one, Meloon's has a pink one, Lieme has a green one, and Payar has a red one). He kept this pod throughout the remainder of the series. It was confiscated by Cardinal at one point, but Ledas was able to get it back once he was no longer considered an enemy. He was given a capsule to keep it in, and usually kept it in its capsule, inside his gravity chamber. This space pod was later destroyed by Yuki during Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance. # Mrovian Space Pod - Ledas got a new space pod on Mrov after the fight with Yuki in Cold Vengeance. This model was a copy of Cuber's space pod, which was one of Frieza's space pods. Saibamen Ledas was given a large host of 60 Saibamen to engage in stealth operations against some Planet Trade Organization rebels. 58 were standard Saibamen, being green and having power levels of 1200. 2 were red, showing that they were veteran fighters, and had power levels of around 3000. As with the rest of the Plantains, Ledas was successful in using his Saibamen to help eradicate the rebels. Although, unlike the rest of his squad, he did not lose all of his Saibamen. Of his sixty, seven survived. They were, as follows: *Ses - A green Saibaman, who later matured into a red one. He was the first of Ledas' Saibamen to kill something. *Ame - A green Saibaman, who later matured into a red one. He was one of the stealthier ones, and was very useful during the mining facility raid. *Poy - A green Saibaman, who later matured into a red one. He was particularly lazy, and did not like training with the others. Later killed. *Oppa - A green Saibaman, who later matured into a red one. Later killed. *Carawa - A red Saibaman, who was the second strongest of Ledas' Saibamen. He was unnaturally gifted in creating flurries of small ki blasts. *Sonfla - A green Saibaman. His laziness and poor fighting form never allowed him to mature and become a red Saibaman. Later killed. *Wilde - A red Saibaman; he is the strongest of the ones given to Ledas. He was the first one named, and was generally regarded as the young Saiyan's favorite. Ledas used these creatures mostly during the Lauto Saga, when he was tasked with commanding them to fight the Planet Trade Organization Rebels. He kept the survivors and rarely used them thereafter. However, occasionally, he did take some of them out to keep him company during his travels to find Earth (between the Stomping Grounds and Planet Earth Saga). The creatures grew to respect him and were unquestionably loyal. Ledas' power far outclassed them, but he did encourage them to train with one another; and most of them did. As such, most of his Saibamen eventually matured into the red form, and were moderately powerful. In the Planet Earth Saga, all of his Saibamen got loose and ravaged a nearby town. In their bloody frenzy, Poy and Oppa were killed by Wilde for being so uncontrollable, and Sonfla was captured by Cardinal's forces. In a rage, Sonfla self-destructed and destroyed much of Cardinal's research on Ledas'. The rest survived through the remainder of The Forgotten, and they were sometimes seen training in Ledas' Gravity Training Unit. It is speculated that by the end of The Forgotten, Wilde was nearing another transformation beyond the red form. Model-14 TG/SV Sub. Ex The gravity suppression unit stolen by Ledas was his primary place to train in upon arriving to Earth. It is a unique model in that it is powered by the energy release of the user. It also functions as a space ship. Ledas kept it in his bedside drawer in its capsule when not using it (this is where Kindler and Dewberry found it when they stole it). When he moved into his new house, he kept it in his closet (which was where all of his other possessions were). Miki's Panties This was the only pair of panties that Ledas kept for himself after the raid. He eventually felt guilty enough to return them, in person, to their owner. House After Ledas dealt with The Benefactor, he forced Cardinal to atone for his past crimes, such as killing Ryori's brother, Shoekki. One thing that Ledas forced Cardinal to do was to buy Ryori a new house. This small house was situated a few blocks away from Capsule Corp. in West City. Specifically, its address was FST 4343722 M. You can see a zoomable picture of the house here. # The Kitchen - Where Ryori and Ledas make food and other goodies. # The Living Room - Where they can eat. There is also a fireplace and several TVs. # The Backroom - Where the washer and dryer are, as well as a nice hidey-hole for watching TV. # Bathroom 1 - The first, larger bathroom. This one has a shower. # Bedroom 2 - The smaller bedroom. Neither Ryori nor Ledas sleep in it, but Ryori does use it for storage. # Closet - This small closet is where Ledas stores all of his possessions aside from his blanket and pillow. You can see all of his possessions above. # Bedroom 1 - The master bedroom where Ledas and Ryori share a room together. They removed the bed and most of the furniture and placed many blankets/pillows/sheets/mattresses all over the room to just have it as one big bed. The TV, computer, games, and wardrobes are all in the far corner. # Bathroom 2 - The smaller bathroom, it is inside the master bedroom. # Halls - These are mostly just for movement purposes. The place with the rug is where Ledas sometimes warms up on before going outside to train. Note the small nook with the computer station. Ryori spends a good deal of his time there. # The Pantry - This is where most of the food is kept that does not need refrigeration. Other Items All of Ledas' other items were kept in his box in the storage closet. His clothes, his backpack, his unused schoolbooks, his earth clothes, and his Mrovian armor were all kept in there. Many of them were stored in capsules in Ledas' storage box. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters with ki Category:Males Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Super Elite Category:Super Saiyan Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Hero Category:Transformation users Category:Canon Respecting Category:Main Character(s) Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Full-Blooded Saiyans Category:Full-blooded Saiyans Category:Pets Category:Items Category:Objects Category:Living Characters Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Child Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:New Characters Category:Character